Schmuggler
Der''' Schmuggler '''war ein Schwarzmarkthändler aus der Polaris-Galaxie, der zusammen mit seinem Papagei Planet zu Planet reiste, um dort nach verkaufbaren Ausschau zu halten. Oftmas jagte er Leviathane, deren wertvolle Seelen sammelte und verkaufte. Falls jemand anders für ihn diese Seelen auftrieb, gab ihn der Schmuggler eine großzügie Summe an Bolts. Persönlichkeit Der Schmuggler war geldgierig, und verräterisch, konnte aber auch informativ und vernünftig sein. Falls es brenzlig wurde, ließ er oftmals die Fracht aus seinem Transporter kippen. Falls sich die Möglichkeit ergab, ließ er andere für sich arbeiten, bezahlt diese aber fair. Er ging nirgendwo hin ohne seinen Papageien, den er auf der Schulter trug. Mit diesem stritt er sich oft. Der Schmuggler riskierte einiges, um an das zu kommen, was er wollte. So hatte er sich auf eine Runde Blargianisches Roulette mit Captain Romulus Slag auf Ardolis eingelassen, um seinen Papageien zu gewinnen, und sich ins Gebiet der Kerchu vorgewagt. Aussehen Der Schmuggler trug einen großen Hut, ein kurzes Schwert in einer Lederscheide, die an seiner Hüfte baumelte, braune Hosen und typische Schmugler-Kleidung. Story Vergangenheit Der Schmuggler trieb sich früher oftmals bei den Piraten rum, um mit diesen Geschäfte zu machen. Ihm gefiel der Papagei der Piraten, und ließ sich auf eine Runde Blargianisches Roulette mit Captain Slag ein. Dies hätte ihm beinahe sein rechtes Auge gekostet, dafür hatte er jedoch den Papageien, den er sich gewünscht hatte. Nach diesem Vorfall distanzierte er sich von den Piraten. Eines Tages traf er auf einen Lombax, welcher ihm ein Kreiselrad gab. Der Schmuggler war überrascht, das es einen Lombax gab, welcher noch nicht von Imperator Percival Tachyon vernichtet wurde. Er traf auch auf den Forscher Max Apogee, welcher unterwegs zum Planeten Jasindu war. Er folgte ihm, um ihn Zündkabel anzudrehen, fand Max jedoch nicht mehr. Später gab er Dr. Frumpus Croid auf Magmos die Pläne für die R.I.D.A Anzüge, welche der Forscher für sein Projekt Letzter Ausweg benötigte. Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Ratchet und Clank trafen den Schmuggler zum ersten mal auf Cobalia, als sich dieser mit seinem Papageien schtritt. Imperator Percival Tachyon hatte die Gelatonium-Fabriken des Planeten abgeschaltet, somit konnte kein Schiff mehr auftanken. Ratchet und Clank handelten einen Deal aus. Sie würden die Gelatonium-Anlagen des Planeten wieder aktivieren,wenn der Schmuggler sie im Gegensatz nach Stratus-City fliegen würde. Der Schmuggler erzählte ihnen einiges über die Polaris Galaxie und den Planeten Cobalia und meinte, wenn sie für ihn Leviathane töten und ihre Seelen sammeln würden, sollten sie diese zu ihm bringen. Mit diesen Seelen verdiente er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt, und er würde einen fairen Betrag an Bolts zahlen. Während des Fluges erzählte der Schmuggler ihnen einiges über die Polaris - Galaxie, und berichtete, das die Lombaxe schon vor Jahren alle Cragmiten vaporisiert hätten, und er es bedauerlich fand, das Tachyon, der letzte lebende Cragmite jetzt die komplette Galaxie unterdrückte. Als der Bio Scann eine Lombax Lebensform auf dem Schiff ausmachte, warf der Schmuggler Ratchet und Clank aus dem fliegenden Transporter, um keinen Ärger mit der Imperialen Armee zu bekommen. Später begegnete das Duo dem Schmuggler auf der Apogee Raumstation, wo er sein Verhalten auf Stratus-City wieder gutmachen wollte. Eine Kapsel würde den Lombax und seinen Roboter-Freund direkt zur Station bringen. Für 3 Leviathan-Seelen übergab ihnen der Schmuggler den Startcode. Auf Rykan V verkaufte er Ratchet ein Kreiselrad, welches er von einem Lombax erhalten hatte. Der Schmuggler konnte nicht wissen, das dieser Lombax Ratchet's Vater war und wunderte sich, warum Ratchet ihm so ähnlich sah. Mit dem Kreiselrad konnte Ratchet sich einen Weg durch das Tunnelsystem bahnen. Unterwegs hatten Ratchet und Clank Holopläne der R.I.D.A IV gefunden. Der Schmuggler sagte, das die Produktion dieser Waffe von Gadgetron eingestellt wurde, weil sie zu gefährlich war. Wenn sie ihm den kompletten Plan geben könnten, würde er ihnen die Waffe bauen. Zudem meinte er, das die Drophyden alle Leviathane auf Rykan V verscheucht hatten, er jedoch Arbeit für ihn hätte, wenn er mal auf Sargasso wäre. Ratchet erfuhr, das er sogar nach Sargasso musste, da sich der Raum, in dem sich der Dimensionator befand, als ein bloßes lehres Labor herausstellte. Ein alter Holoprojekter jedoch sagte, das sich alle Mitarbeiter im Zentrum für weiterführende Lombax Forschung auf Sargasso melden sollten. Ratchet und Clank trafen bei der Suche nach dem Dimensionator auf Sargasso auf den Schmuggler, welcher ihnen sagte, das die Robo-Flügel Plattformen keine Energie hätten. Er hatte zwar einen Dekodierer, welchen er jedoch nie aus der Hand gab, es sei denn, sie besorgten ihm mehr Leviathan Seelen. Nachdem sie dies getan hatten, fragten ihn Ratchet und Clank, was er hier machte. Der Schmuggler antwortete, das er Fossomiten für die Kerchu transportierte, damit sie die Tumpfoiden von ihrem Gelatonium fernhalten konnten. Als sie später mit dem vollständigem R.I.D.A IV Plan kamen, hielt er sein Versprechen und und baute ihnen die mächtige Waffe. Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Ratchet versuchte zusammen mit Talwyn Apogee auf Merdegraw Hinweise auf Clank's Aufenthaltsort zu finden, welcher von den Zoni entführt wurde. Der Iris-Supercomputer gab den Tipp, das ein alter Pirat namens Captain Angstrom Darkwater den Schlüssel zur Zoni Dimension hatte. Leider war Darkwater schon lange tot, doch kurz bevor Sprocket den Lombax und seine Markazian tötete, erschien der als Slag verkleidete Rusty Pete und verbannte sie auf die Insel Hoolefar. Bei der Suche nach einer Bolt Kurbel traf Ratchet am Strand auf den Schmuggler und seinen Papageien. Der Schmuggler hatte sich hier auf Hoolefar eine Bolt Kurbel ganz legal mit einer Brechstange beschafft und verkaufte sie Ratchet für 5.000 Bolts. Nachdem Ruste Pete in den Morgenhöhlen Captain Slagwater erschaffen hatte, griffen die beiden in einem Körper gefangenen Piraten Hoolefar an. Ratchet wehrte den Angriff ab und fragte die Hoolefoiden, ob sie das auf der Schatzkarte geschriebe Dekadroidisch lessen konnten. Keiner der Eingeborenen beherschte diese Sprache, der Schmuggler jedoch schon, und führte sie zur Darkwater's Bucht. Dort gab er Ratchet einen Jägerwerfer und einen Nano-Schwärmer gratis und bot ihm für 50.000 Bolts einen Alpha-Spalter an. Später fuhr er Ratchet und Talwyn zur Piratenflotte und warnte sie, das Piraten nicht greade für ihre Fairness bekannt wären. Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Dr. Nefarious hatte um seine Raumstation im Bernilius-Sektor lauter Spionage-Satteliten angebracht, welche die Geschäfte die Schmugglers ziemlich behinderten. Greade als er sich nach einem Lombax mit dehnbaren Moralvorstellungen umsah, erschien Ratchet mit seiner Aphelion. Er bat ihn 18.000 Bolts an, damit er 3 Satteliten zerstörte. Unterwegs hatte Ratchet Holopläne für die R.I.D.A V gesammelt. Der Schmuggler würde ihm, wenn er alle Holopläne hätte und sie auch behalten dürfte, die mächtigste Waffe des Universums auf Terachnos zusammenbauen. Er hielt sein Versprechen, warnte Ratchet jedoch vor dem Bau. Wenn dies rauskam, würden sie für immer ins Zordoom Gefängnis wandern. Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Der Schmuggler begegnete Ratchet und Clank auf dem Planeten Thram im Zarkov Sektor. Er bot ihnen im Uastausch für 10 Gargathon Hörner ein paar gebrauchte Hoverstiefel an. Danach meinte er, er würde die Düsenpack Tankstation wieder reaprieren, wenn sie ihm 30 Hörner geben würden. Er würde sogar noch ein paar Bolts drauflegen. Zudem entlohnte er sie dafür, das sie ihm seinen verloren gegangen Papageien zurückbrachten. Galerie Smugglert.png|Der Schmuggler Smugglerp.jpg|Der Schmuggler auf Cobalia Photo0559n.jpg|Das Schiff des Schmuggler Trivia Im jeden Spiel baut einem der Schmuggler eine R.I.D.A, wenn man die besagten Holo-Pläne findet, Ausnahme ist Ratchet & Clank: Nexus. Er hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Crocodile Dundee. Sein Transporter sieht ironischerweise so aus wie ein LKW. In Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time sieht der Schmuggler etwas kleiner aus als in Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction und Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty. Der reale Name des Schmuggler's ist unbekannt. Man könnte sagen, er ist eine Mischung aus Shady Salesman und Slim Cognito. In Entwürfen gab es die Normale sowie eine größere, muskulösere Version des Schmugglers. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Jess Harnell gesprochen wurden